Lonely No More
by KimPossible4hhh
Summary: Someone crash their way into Paul LeVesque heart.
1. Marie Adour

Lonely no more

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Marie Ardour, the rest are owned by their rightful owners.

Main Characters: Paul LeVesque (HHH), Marie Ardour

It has been 2 years since Paul LeVesque was divorced from Stephanie which left him to turn bitter and alone, all his mates tried their best to hook up Paul with other woman but he fused the offer, even if it was just a night at a club to enjoy himself, every night after the shows finished, he'd always go straight to the hotel. Ever since the divorce was made final, it had moulded him into a loner that didn't want to speak much and left him to think a lot. Many still tried to comfort him but each time they tried, he would just brush them off, as they decide to just allow him and his bitterness.

It has been another Raw show finished, just like any other Raw shows done, as Paul was gathering his things together getting prepared to leave the arena. In the past few days he'd reflect on his behaviour in the past months, knowing he was acting like a jerk, as he tried to communicate with his friends again, but even though he was putting some effort into talking with his acquaintances he was still the hostile person he'd become.

O

As he walking making his way out of the arena, he was so into his thoughts he didn't see someone coming his way and crash into him, as he looked down at a young woman with her papers and books ruffled in a clutter as decided to at least help her collect her papers and books together as she began to repeatedly say 'sorry' over and over as she raised her head up to make eye contact with his, his heart stopped. She was one of the most striking woman he'd ever seen in his life. She had long honey blonde hair with crystal blue eyes to match, pink pouty lips and a figure that had the curves all in the right places. While he was checking her out he'd realised he was still holding pieces of paper in his hand as he quickly handed them over to her hand, so small and petite. "Thanks" she said as her voice made his heart race, no woman had ever made him feel like this, especially with Stephanie. He decided to go on to introducing himself 'What the Hell, I ain't got nothing to lose' and as if in that instant he didn't feel bitter anymore as he went ahead to introducing himself, " Hey I'm Paul, what's you're name?" he asked. "Marie A-Ardour, I-I-I think I should be going now bu-but thank you so much for helping me with my papers" and with that she left in a rush. "Marie Ardour" He mused, 'I think I'll be seeing you soon' as he walked the other way making his exit.


	2. WOW

He arrived at the hotel dropping all luggage on the floor as kept on thinking about Marie as he laid back onto the bed. All those features that made unique to him continued to tease him in his thoughts.

Outside of his door Kevin Nash and Shawn Michaels stand outside of his door, " He'll never want to come out tonight, just like all the other nights we've tried to get him to come." Kevin explained, "But still, you never know…" as Shawn knocked on the door.

Paul was then put out of his thoughts as he heard a knock on his door, slowly making his way to the door knowing it was Kevin and Shawn asking him to come out, "Maybe tonight I should go enjoy myself" as he opened the door, "Hey, So Paul will ya…" "Yea sure" as her turn his back leaving the other two frozen, stunned even as they both faced each other "He's BACK!" Kevin almost sang out in a tune, as they waited for Paul to get geared up of a night of clubbing.

O

They'd soon arrived at the club making their way to the bar as Shawn spoke up, "Hey so how come you've decided to come out to play?" curious of what Paul was gonna say. "Nah, I just felt like it, and I'm sorry for acting like a ass all this time" Paul apologised. "It don't matter anymore cause you're back to you're old self" As all three men laughed, but something caught Paul's eyes, it was her,.. It was Marie Adour.

The most amazing woman he'd ever seen, as both Shawn and Kevin stopped laughing, they noticed Paul wasn't laughing with them anymore as they looked at him, then looked at where he was checking out. Just then she saw them looking at her but payed attention to Paul. Kevin then began nudging at Paul's arm encouraging him, "She is sooooo into you, so why don't you go over to her" "Yea you sly dawg" Shawn grinned like a fool. He then decided to do just that as he gulped down the last remainders of his beer, he got up from where he was and walked towards her while her back was towards him, "So are you here alone?". She turned around as she looked into his hazel eyes taking him in. His dirty blonde hair tied back, moustache and beard trimmed, red silk shirt clinging onto his frame alone with his black leather pants and leather jacket. She hadn't really paid attention to his appearance but now that she was up close, one word, "WOW".


	3. Music makes you lose control

"WOW", he laughed, as she realise how much she'd been acting a fool as she nervously chuckled, she soon remembered he'd asked her a question. "Erm, no, I'm with some friends but they've appeared to ditch me so I'm all alone" as she smiled, as so did he, "Well you ain't lonely no more" as he gave her a smile.

Meanwhile over at the bar "Shawn, do you think he might have a chance with this chick?" Kevin questioned. " I dunno Kev but he better not be giving her the silent treatment like he has with us" Shawn stated.

"So Marie how long have you've been with the WWE?" "Just a couple of weeks" just then one of her favourite songs came on " OH MY GOD, I LOVE THIS SONG, COME DANCE WITH ME" as he nodded his head and they jumped onto the dance floor and began dirty dancing, rubbing against each other with his leg between hers rubbing the crotch onto his leg, her hands rubbing his well developed muscles as he done the same with her body. Soon they were both lost in the music as they all began to lose control. Moving closer and closer to each other as things were becoming more intense, the song was nearing an end as both just stared at each other. Both knew deep down on what would come next

as both leaned towards each other hesitating at first but went in for the plunge as their lips connects, it was like they were the only two people on the dance floor as both were savouring the taster of each other as Shawn and Kevin looked on with grins on their faces.


	4. Birthday Suits

The feeling almost felt like it went on for days, as both Marie and Paul broke apart, red shades then appears on her cheeks, she was blushing furiously as Paul gave her a little smile as he became shy like a little boy and started to pay attention on the floor, soon he couldn't help it and asked, "Did you like it?" "Yes" she replied shyly. She then worked up the courage to ask him, "Do you want to come over to my house?" All it took was a nod of his head and they were off to her apartment.

O

As soon as they reached her apartment, they entered and resumed to what they were doing previously as both began attacking each others lips as they joined in a lip lock, as Marie guided them through to her bedroom, soon Marie decided to make the first move as she slowly took off Paul's leather coat and commence to unbuttoning his red silk shirt while he gave her some attention below her earlobe finding her weak point. Paul then placed his hands underneath her top chafing her breast as her nipples harden at the attention, he soon couldn't contain himself as he ripped opened her top and skirt she was wearing leaving her in a clad of black thong and bra.

She then lead Paul to the bed placing him down laid out as she licked around his nipples getting him excited as his penis arise begging for release while poking her through the leather material of the pants as she moved down to unzip him as his penis broke free. Such a beautiful thing to her as the head is a swollen purple, she soon felt a hand reaching for her hand as he brought it near to his cock as he wrapped her hands around him. She soon took control as she began to give him a hand job, as pre cum leaked a bit as she replaced her hand with her mouth as she licked around the head, trying to fit in all she can with his huge member while her hands reached for his balls massaging them. All clothing was shortly removed leaving both in nothing but in their birthday suits.


	5. Lonely no more

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Paul asked hoping she does, while a breathless Marie just simply pulled him closer to her and whispered in his ear "Paul make love to me", and with that they locked up in a brief kiss as Paul moved down preparing himself as he inserted himself inside of her as a loud scream filled the room as he allowed her to get in synch to his length, soon he slowly grinded his hips against her, gradually speeding up the pace as both were panting and moaning, Marie reaching and grabbing onto him as both are nearing the end, "OH GOD, PAUL!" as it just encouraged Paul to rock faster grinding into her as both were about to come, as her nails dug into his back leaving her marks on him as both exploded as both yelled out in ecstasy as Paul shot his seed in her as Marie tighten around him.

He soon collapsed on top of her with his head buried under her neck as their panting slowed down, as he whispered into her ear, "I know we haven't been together long, not even for a whole day, but… it's as if I knew you from a long time ago." "I feel the same too, but will you be with me, are you ready to take this relationship to the distance ?" She questioned as she rest her head on her hand facing him as he looked into her crystal blue eyes and vice versa as he told her "I know I'm falling in love with you Marie" "And I feel that down inside too" as she began to search for his hand as they held hands. "I don't wanna be lonely no more Marie" as both embraced "You'll never be lonely no more, coz I'm with you for ever.


End file.
